The Boy Never Stays
by Wannabe Ginger
Summary: Reba hears a song that describes her feelings for Brock. And he has a surprise for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it's been like a year since I wrote a Reba story. This chapter is going to be super duper short because I need to get to graduation (I get to be in the graduation choir) but I wanted to get this chapter up. But I've been thinking this song would make a great Reba fanfic since August so I needed to actually do it. Plus I learned like 2 months ago that Reba actually wanted to record this song. So sorry it's really short, but on the bright side I have time to write more starting this week. So the next chapter should be a lot longer. Oh and the song is The Boy Never Stays by Sarah Darling.**

* * *

Reba was driving home after a long day at work. She just wanted to go home and sleep. Her boss had been even more of a jerk than he normally was. And of course one of the other agents quit that morning and his load was dumped onto her lap. Reba was just ready to forget about work. Luckily it was a Friday, so she wouldn't have to go to work in the morning. She turned on the radio and a song she had never heard before was playing.

_He's the first taste of something you shouldn't have_

_He's the first lie you tell to your mom and dad_

_He's the reason you love the smell of Polo and peppermint_

_He's the lips that taught you how to kiss_

_He's the reason you know how to drive a stick_

_He's the last time you ever felt innocent_

_It's the scene from a Saturday matinee_

_It's the song that remembers those summer days_

_Even if that cowboy rides away real slow_

_The boy never stays_

_And the love never goes_

_He's the reason ferris wheels make you sad_

_He's a box full of taped of photographs_

_He's the feeling that always feels like_

_Seventeen_

_He's a name that you'll hardly ever hear_

_He's a face that you haven't seen in years_

_That you'll meet up once in a while_

_In your dreams_

_It's the scene from a Saturday matinee_

_It's the song that remembers those summer days_

_Even if that cowboy rides away real slow_

_The boy never stays_

_And the love never goes_

_You never fall quite the same again_

_After the first time_

_Forever ends_

_It's the scene from a Saturday matinee_

_It's the song that remembers those summer days_

_Even if that cowboy rides away real slow_

_The boy never stays_

_And the love never goes_

_Oh the love never goes_

_He's the first taste of something you shouldn't have_

_He's the first lie you tell to your mom and dad_

Reba pulled into her driveway, left speechless. The song almost completely described her and Brock. Sure she had told everyone she was over him, but as the song said the love never goes. But on the Brightside she forgot almost completely about work. Reba got out of the car and rushed into the house, hoping she could forget the song. But of course Brock was sitting on her couch.

"Brock, do you remember that a few years ago we got a divorce? That means you shouldn't be in my house if I'm not. But better yet you could call or text me to give me a warning."

"Bad day at work?" Of course Brock reminded her of her day at work.

"Yes, if you must know. Listen I've got to make supper and I'm already running behind my usual schedule."

"I already brought Chinese for you and the kids. I wanted to talk to you."

"I guess if you brought us supper I have time to listen. What's on your mind?"

"Reba, I think I still love you."


	2. AN

Hey everyone!

I know I started this story and I swear I was going to finish it. But a lot of things have been keeping me from doing so. And I may eventually finish it but probably not. About a week after I uploaded the story I learned that my youth group leader had miscarried her baby two weeks before the due date. And that kept me from writing for most of the summer. While I was at camp I decided I was going to finish this story but on my way home I learned that the boy who I sat across from during lunch had hung himself the night before. He was one of my closest friends and right now I just can't write about happy things. We buried him yesterday after a week of him actually being gone.

If anybody actually read that I'm sorry about getting anybody wanting to read more of the story.


End file.
